


Feeling Human

by orphan_account



Series: Stony Limits Cannot Hold Love Out [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ESP, F/F, Polyamory, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bit of a build-out of "WIth Love's Light Wings."  Some ruminations from Kara’s POV on Supercarp sex, featuring Cat, sensory-issues!Kara, and ESP!Lena.  Hope you enjoy.





	

If she thought hard, Kara could remember what it was like to just feel things.   **  
**

She remembered being a child on Krypton and looking at the way the red sun’s light caught in her mother’s hair.  She remembered holding Kal-El when he was a baby and feeling his downy head cradled against her cheek.  She remembered the smell of the _ripkala_ that their favorite cook Mora used to make, spicy and perfect.  The way the gel of her bed fitted itself to her shape perfectly at night.  The impossible softness of the fabric of her dresses.  She remembered feeling those things, without having to think about them, without having to concentrate on them to make sure that she could feel them at all, or to keep herself from feeling too much.  

To just feel things.  What a distant memory that was.

She hadn’t had that since she’d gotten to Earth.  From the time she’d gone to live with the Danvers family, she’d had to learn all over again how to feel things.  They’d gotten her loads and loads of occupational therapy, and she had to spend time with her hands pressed against a running dryer in the basement, or with Alex or Eliza brushing the bottoms of her feet with soft brushes.  She needed to wear headphones for a long time because sounds were often too much.  It had taken a long time to get to the point where she could move through the world without it hurting her.  The lead lined glasses Jeremiah gave her helped a little with reducing the hearing.  The vision, she just learned to control after a while.

Touch, though, was the one thing she’d never gotten quite right.  Sometimes it was too much.  Sometimes it was too little.  At some point, she settled into a place where “not enough” was just right, because it was easier that way.  She relied mostly on muscle control to know how much pressure was too much – for holding a glass, for hugging someone, without breaking them.  It wasn’t the most accurate but it was either that or just be bombarded by everything, always.  

She didn’t think much about it after a while.  And really, now that she was a superhero, it was okay to not feel a giant slab of marble shattering against her chest or a car’s undercarriage digging into her shoulders.

But she had wanted to feel Cat that night, and after too many disappointing experiences with sex where desire lit up her body but her attempts to do anything for it met with frustration, she was ready to try whatever would make it possible.  It had, as it turned out, been Lena.

Lena had a gift.  An accident in her brother’s labs had left her able to sense others’ emotions, sometimes read their thoughts, sometimes, she explained, even poke around in their minds to close loops, bridge gaps, pull aside a veil for a short while.  There weren’t many people she would trust to do that, but Lena was one of them.  

She’d been so worried about having to choose between two people she loved, but it meant something, it had to be a sign, that sex only worked when she had them both.  Being inside Kara’s mind required too much of Lena’s focus for her to also be able to make love to her.  And Cat couldn’t properly make love to her if Lena wasn’t inside her mind, holding the door open for the impulses of Cat’s touches to make their way from the nerve endings in her skin to the pleasure center of her brain.  It had a perfection, a completion to it.

She didn’t expect to feel Lena inside her mind, but she did.  She was a gentle presence, delicate in movement, respectful of those dark places that Kara preferred she didn’t tread.  The intimacy of it was, in its own way, intoxicating.  To know that Lena was inside her thoughts, sharing in the sensations that Cat’s fingers and mouth imparted to her.  

She could always tell the moment when Lena gave her mind that gentle push, to clear that pathway, because all of a sudden her skin felt stripped, and every kiss and soft stroke from Cat’s fingers burned, hot and delicious, like the sun breaking through a sheet of clouds.  She could feel the hairs on her arms stand up.  She could feel the way Cat’s breath, warm and thick, brushed her neck.  She could feel the softness of both their skin, their bodies pressed against hers, the delicate stabs of Cat’s teeth, the warm, wet brush of her tongue, the weight of Lena’s arm around her waist, and how Lena’s body would stiffen as she experienced, through Kara’s mind, the pleasure that pierced Kara’s senses as Cat made love to her.  

Those sensations wove themselves together, finally shaping themselves into the answer to the thwarted desire that had ached inside her for all of her adult life, the itch that she could never seem to scratch no matter what she tried.  They knit themselves into her flesh, building a craving that only grew the more it was satisfied.  

WIth every barrier stripped away, she was open, completely, body and mind.  Lena lay in the sacred space inside her head, Cat in the one between her legs.  Lena touched her thoughts, making way for the currents and sparks of sensation that Cat created by touching her body.  The kisses, Cat’s careful, gentle kisses, broke her in the most beautiful way, her tongue exploring all her ridges and valleys, showing her for the first time all the wonderful sensitivities therein.  Despite all her strength, she had never felt weaker than she did when Cat and Lena laid her down between them and took control of her, took care of her, loved her, cradled her, kissed her, fucked her.  Orgasm was a delicious ache, unlike anything else.  She was reduced to her essence, her mind, her nerves, her emotions and wants and needs.

She understood now why humans got confused sometimes, having sex with people they didn’t love, and mistaking it for something more.  Letting someone make you feel this vulnerable, this good, could make you want to believe that, she supposed.  But she knew what she felt when she was able to make Cat and Lena shiver and moan in the heat of pleasure, that she was overjoyed to bring their bodies into harmony with her heart.  

And Rao, she would give herself to them both a hundred times over to feel this good.  

But the real miracle of it was that she was feeling at all.  That after fifteen years on earth, that she was able to simply, finally, feel again without needing to concentrate, without it being too much or too little.  That she could stop thinking about her senses, and release their care to the two people who loved her most on this planet.  Never had she felt more alive.

Never had she felt more human.


End file.
